


Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Jeffmads and Progeny [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is nice to Thomas for once, Bisexual Character, F/F, FTM Alex, Group chat, James is a really good dad, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, TRAN IS SUPPOSED TO SAY TRANS IGNORE MY 3 AM TYPOS, Technically cuz, This is based off this old idea I had, Thomas Freaks Out, Tran character, Trans Alex, sin - Freeform, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit Lion: um</p><p>Petit Lion: I cant believe im saying this but</p><p>Petit Lion: I will carry your child if you let me</p><p>Macaroni and Memes: EHAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HERE WE GO  
> I am hamiltrash  
> Here are the usernames y'all:
> 
> Petit Lion - Alexander
> 
> TURTLES - John
> 
> Large Baguette - Lafayette
> 
> HORSES - Hercules
> 
> Angelica In the Flesh - Angelica
> 
> ALCOHOL - Peggy
> 
> So Many - James
> 
> Macaroni and Memes - Thomas
> 
> Precious - Eliza
> 
> -Awkward Finger Guns- - Maria Reynolds
> 
> -
> 
> Im gonna kick myself later for all the usernames.
> 
> -
> 
> im tired so have a lazy group chat fic
> 
> also tw for light mentions of dysphoria !!!

You _have entered the group **Sinners Anonymous**._

 

**Macaroni and Memes** : WHEE ZE

**Petit Lion** : I CANT B REATHE IM

**Precious** : oh no

**TURTLES** : what happened this time

**Macaroni and Memes** : Y'ALL

**Macaroni and Memes** : Y ' A L L

**Macaroni and Memes** : BURR RAN INTO A POLE AND STARTED CURSING ITS LATE ANCESTORS

**ALCOHOL** : AND

**Macaroni and Memes** : T W I C E

**Petit Lion** : IT WAS THE B E S T

**Petit Lion** : I THINK MY BINDER BROKE MY RIB CAGE I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD

**TURTLES** : DID IT REALLY

**Petit Lion** : JOHN CALM DOWN NOT REALLY

**So Many** : do i want to ask

**Angelica in the Flesh** : run james rUN

**HORSES** : omf

**Large Baguette** : end burr abuse

**Precious** : Alex are you okay

**Petit Lion** : yes best of wives and women, fear not

**Precious** : <3

**Petit Lion** : <3

**TURTLES** : ):

**Petit Lion** : <3

**TURTLES** : <3

**Precious** : <3

**HORSES** : ew stop being gay

**Large Baguette** : how you say

**Large Baguette** : aHEM

**Petit Lion** : someone get me tylenol my ribs hurt now

**TURTLES** : take off your binder then mr. smartest in the room

**Petit Lion** : but,,,

**Petit Lion** : dysphoria,,,

**TURTLES** : is it that bad today babe?

**Petit Lion** : ,,,,

**Large Baguette** : little lion you are the most masculine, handsome man i know

**Large Baguette** : no offense herc

**HORSES** : None taken, i agree! <3

**Precious** : i love the man im dating with all my heart

**Precious** : he writes me the most wonderful poems and letters and never fails to give me the best in life

**TURTLES** : i have the luck to date the most handsome man in the entire world <3

**TURTLES** : he is always there for me and has gave me the blessing of owning a soft-shelled turtle named Philip and he is so cute its a curse to all men around him because his looks are so great and

**TURTLES** : i got off topic but in short you're handsome af

**Petit Lion** : MY LITTLE GAY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS

**So Many** : alex your bi

**Petit Lion** : what about my bi

**So Many** : stop

**So Many** : alex?

**So Many** : did he actually stop

**Petit Lion** : Hey!!! Its Peggy! I took Alex's phone and made him take his binder off because he's had it on for eight hours even though we limited it to six-seven so he's grounded from his phone until John/Eliza gets off work so we're gonna binge watch all ten seasons of Supernatural bye bye!!! - Pegster

**Petit Lion** : also i invited Maria over too so i hope thats okay! - Pegster

**TURTLES** : PEGGY YOU ARE A SAINT

**ALCOHOL** : I TRY

-

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : ALEX FELL ASLEEP ON ME HE'S SO PRECIOUS

**TURTLES** : SEND ME PICTURES OR YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED BACK IN OUR APPARTMENT AGAIN

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : HOW MANY DO YOU WANT I HAVE LIKE 300 NOW

**TURTLES** : ALL OF THEM

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : ON IT

_-Awkward Finger Guns- sent an album entiled **LITTLE LION CUB SLEEPS**_

**TURTLES** : AAAAAAAAAA

**Macaroni and Memes** : what'd i miss

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : a lot you meme

**Macaroni and Memes** : sigh

-

**Petit Lion** : M A R I A  R E Y N O L D S

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : oh dear

-

**Petit Lion** : why did thomas curl up below his desk and start crying

**So Many** : he's sad we can't have a biological child

**Precious:** aw poor thing

**TURTLES** : sympathy for the devil

**Petit Lion** : ^

**Petit Lion** : but why can't you guys just adopt???

**Petit Lion** : there are plenty of orphans who need homes too

**So Many** : he's scared to adopt in case something would happen to us and they would be an orphan again and he doesn't want to hurt a kid in that way

**Petit Lion** : AW

**HORSES** : have you ever thought about a surrogate person?

**So Many** : come again

**HORSES** : when people can't bear children (birthing problems, gay couples that both have male genitals, etc.) Someone can harbor the child

**So Many** : I TOLD THOMAS AND HE SAT UP SO FAST HE SMACKED HIS HEAD ON THE DESK

**Macaroni and Meme** s: @ SCHUYLERS + MARIA WOULD ANY OF YOU BE WILLING TO

**Angelica in the Flesh** : i'd prefer not to have a child of the same genetic as Thomas or James in me, no offense

**Angelica in the Flesh** : wait

**Angelica in the Flesh** : yes offense

**So Many** : #hurt

**ALCOHOL** : im on the same boat as Angelica, except with no offense </3

**ALCOHOL** : also im too young rip

**Precious** : I can't carry children because my uterus decided to nOT </3

**Petit Lion** : aw bby

**Precious** : :"(

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** : im only a year older than peg so too young rip

**Macaroni and Memes** : WELL I'LL BE DAMNED

**So Many** : well i'll be damned

**Macaroni and Memes** : I DON'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE WITH A UTERUS BESIDES MARTHA AND SHE'S KINDA TOO OLD

**TURTLES** :

**HORSES** :

**ALCOHOL** :

**Angelica in the Flesh** :

**Precious** :

**-Awkward Finger Guns-** :

**Large Baguette** :

**Petit Lion** :

**Petit Lion** : oh

**Petit Lion** : well

**Petit Lion** : um

**Petit Lion** : I cant believe im saying this but

**Petit Lion** : I will carry your child if you let me

**Macaroni and Memes** : EHAT

**TURTLES** : WHEEZE

**ALCOHOL** : I JUST COUGHED HOT CHOCOLATE ALL OVER MARIA

**Large Baguette** : mon cheri are you feeling alright

**Precious** : w h a t

**So Many** : ALEX WOULD YOU REALLY OR IS THIS SOME KINDA OF SICK JOKE

**Macaroni and Memes** : JASHGKJANDGUJWEH

**Petit Lion** : of all the stuff i pull jokes about

**Petit Lion** : this isn't one of them

**Macaroni and Memes** : ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**Macaroni and Memes** : MY ENEMY

**Macaroni and Memes** : OFFERING

**Macaroni and Memes** : TO CARRY MY C H I L D

**Petit Lion** : I DON'T HAVE TO IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION

**So Many** : NO P L E A S E 

**Petit Lion** : OKAY THATS ALL YOU HAD TO SAY I WON'T

**So Many** : NONONO I MEANT IT LIKE NO PLEASE DO BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO IF WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO

**TURTLES** : DID MY BOYFRIEND JUST OFFER TO HARBOR HIS ENEMY'S GENETIC SPAWN IN HIS UTERUS

**Petit Lion** : oh my g o d

**Petit Lion** : eliza is it cool if i do this

**Precious** : of course! It'd be awful for you to have to roast Jefferson when he's acting like a kicked puppy

**Macaroni and Memes** : HEY

**TURTLES** : dO I GET A SAY IN THIS

**Petit Lion** : I KNEW YOU'D SAY NO SO I ASKED ELIZA

**Precious** : #bestofwivesandwomen

**TURTLES** : NONE OF US ARE MARRIED

**HORSES** : me and laf are engaged

**Petit Lion** : P ANIC KED  W HEE Z E

**Large Baguette** : H E R C

**HORSES** : #noragrets

**So Many** : THE FRENCH HORSE TEAM IS GETTING MARRIED, ALEX IS GOING TO BE THE SURROGATE FOR OUR CHILD AND THOMAS JUST SCREAMED "I F***ING LOVE HAMILTON" WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO

**Petit Lion** : aw you censored all the naughty words

**So Many** : SHUT

**Large Baguette** : "the french horse team"

**Large Baguette** : this is

**Large Baguette** : how you say

**Large Baguette** : canon

**Petit Lion** : w H E EZ E

**So Many** : thomas is crying

**Petit Lion** : tell him to stop or im calling off being the surrogate

**So Many** : he just started crying harder

**Petit Lion** : merde

 

-

 

_Jeffersin_

**Alexander**

_Thomas_

**Im speaking honestly here and from my heart**

_what heart_

**i will dropkick you back into the carribbean now shut uP**

_,,,,_

 

**now listen**

**we have our fights but im really grateful that you're being our surrogate**

**so**

**thank you**

_oh_

_thank you thomas_

_really_

**np**

**,,,**

**so**

**how does this necessarily work**

_okay so, im considered an egg donor,,,,_

_that means one of you will have to_

_oh my god_

_one of you have to donate sperm to the eggs_

_can it be james_

_plEASE_

_offense_

**don't you mean no offense  
**

_cough  
_

**omf**

**okay so james is gonna be the sperm daddy**

_say daddy again and im calling this off  
_

**yoU HEMROID I WAS REFERING TO THAT IN A PARENTAL WAY  
**

_,,,  
_

_so_

_we're doing this_   


_oh man_

**me too  
**

**welp better go call jamesie**

_omf  
_

-  


_Best of Wives and Women ♡_

  


_ELIZA_

_WE CONFIRMED IT_

_THIS IS HAPPENING_

_BODY WEIGHT AND DYSPHORIA HERE I COME_

**you realize your chest is gonna get bigger right  
**

_yes_   _and_  


**that means  
**

_nO  
_

**no binding  
**

**at least you can bind until about three months or so**

_pA N I CKE D  W HEE Z E_

**YOU'LL BE FINE BABE**

**WE WON'T FORCE YOU TO GO TO WORK OR ANYTHING**

_ LOUDER PANIC   
_

** omf   
**

**Author's Note:**

> panicked honk
> 
> is this good
> 
> I hope so
> 
> I really really r e a l l y like the trans au alex for some reason rip me
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if any information in this is wrong or if you just wanna drop a compliment !


End file.
